


Triple Threat Tease

by Ravendite



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Light Smut, Pining, Reader Insert, Steamy, Steve Rogers x Reader - Freeform, Teasing, pining form a distance, smutty themes, steve tries to be a gentleman but he's still a man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravendite/pseuds/Ravendite
Summary: You and Steve have been crushing on each other for a while, but when you end up living together, your unintentional teasing tests Steve’s self-control and together you dance the delicate line between friendship and love and lust may push you over the line.





	Triple Threat Tease

A lot had changed since the 40s. A lot. Steve Rogers did a pretty good job of rolling with the changes. In fact, he’d been pleased to see the social advances and how things were more liberal. People could wear clothes that showed skin and men and women could live together without being married-or even dating. He thought he liked things like that. Until he moved in with Y/N.

Tony had set up the Avenger’s Tower so that each person had their own suite, set up like a large apartment. Yours was nice and cozy. At least it had been, until one day, during a fight an enemy threw something at you and it stuck to your clothes. Later that evening, a small explosion erupted from your jacket. A cloud of green smoke erupted from your gear and began spreading.

You leapt up and moved away from the gas cloud. An alarm started ringing in your suite. FRIDAY came over the intercom.

“Virulent matter detected. Please leave the room. Quarantine protocol initiated.”

You grabbed some necessities and hurried out of the room.

“How long before I can return to my room?” you asked Tony. He was frantically programming his technology to make sure nothing spread and that a cleanup protocol was initiated.

“Well…that depends on how long it takes to clean the room out completely,” he responded.

“What’s the shortest time?” you asked.

“A month. You’re gonna need to find somewhere else to stay for a while,” you said.

“Ok then. Well…can I move into another suite?” you asked.

Tony grimaced.

“About that…there are no extra rooms set up. I converted the extra bedrooms into entertainment rooms and training rooms. I didn’t think we needed the extra rooms.” He said.

“Then where am I going to stay?” you asked him.

“You can stay with me,” a voice said from behind you. You turned around and saw your friend Steve Rogers.

“Steve? What are you doing here?” you asked.

“I heard the alarms and wanted to make sure you were alright.” He said.

Your heart fluttered a bit at the bit of caring your crush had shown you.

“And you spend so much time at my place anyways how bad can an extended stay be?” Steve said.

Turns out it could be very bad. Steve soon realized that living with the girl he had a crush created some…complications.

When he first proposed the idea, he’d been thinking with his romantic side. Bucky and Sam had said it looked like Y/N returned his feelings. He was excited by the prospect of getting to spend so much time around you, seeing more of you, and you seeing more of him. He hoped that it would maybe, possibly jump start a relationship.

And there were a lot of those moments. After less than a week of living with you Steve felt like he was in love with you. He loved spending time with you, he loved all your quirks, and you two got along so well. He could talk to you about anything. Y’all would talk and laugh all night long and he loved every minute of it, being with you. He loved seeing you more-spending time with you, seeing your quirks-but he also saw more of you-a different side of you that aroused a different side of him.

When he had proposed living with you, his romantic side aflutter with fantasies and hopes of a relationship he had completely forgotten about his sexual side. He thought he could ignore it. He was raised to ignore those urges, and he thought he could ignore his urges, but over the course of a few weeks, a few instances wore him down.

1\. Your Dancing

Steve walked into the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks in the doorway to stare at you. You were wearing workout clothes, small shorts and a sports bra. Music was blaring loudly from your phone and you danced to the rhythm as you bounced around the kitchen, preparing food.

Steve was entranced. Your body was tantalizingly exposed and your skin glimmered with sweat as your body and your hips writhed to the music.

As he watched you he was imagining you writhing like that against him. How would your soft curves feel against his hard body? Your soft ass against his hard cock…

“Oh! Hey Steve!” you said.

He was jerked out of his reverie. He realized that he was hard and you had noticed him. He muttered an excuse and hurried away.

You watched Steve running away like his pants were on fire. And in a way they were.

You were stunned when you had turned around and saw Steve gaping at you and you noticed how excited he was. You felt a rush of heat and pride and…surprise.

Your innocent, boy-next-door, crush Steve Roger’s, America’s 1940s sweetheart, had a sexual side. And you had awakened it.

2\. The Shower

Next was the shower incident. Steve usually washed towels on Wednesday, but this week he’d had a small load and ended up washing all the towels too.

You hadn’t realized that when you hopped into the shower, so when you emerged, soaking wet and there were no towels, you threw on a sheer robe and walked through the apartment looking for towels.

“Steve? Do you know where all the towels went?” you called, as you rifled through a closet.

“Yeah I…” Steve trailed off as he walked into the room where you were. His eyes widened as he saw your body. The robe was open and your wet skin was visible through the robe.

“Steve?” you asked him.

He tore his eyes away from your body, his face flushed red.

“I-I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-to look or to stare. The towels are being washed.” He said. Then once again he ran from the room.

3\. Pajamas

The pajamas during movie night was the tipping point. You’d caught on. For a while you’d suspected that maybe Steve returned your feelings. You felt a connection between the two of you, but you didn’t know for sure if he was attracted to you as more than a friend. How could an amazing guy, as handsome and hot as Steve be attracted to you?

But…you might as well test the other possibilities. You were excited by the prospect of Steve wanting you. He probably didn’t but if he did…well now was the time to see. You slipped on the silky pajama set and walked into Steve’s room as though everything were normal and you weren’t a woman on a mission.

Steve loved being close to you. He liked your company, as a friend, and he was determined not to let his heart or his hormones get in the way. He picked out a movie and laid out piles of pillows on his big bed. You had started watching movies here Friday nights because he had a big bed where you could both stretch out.

And that’s what he would do. Stretch out, spread out, and stay far away from you so that he could keep everything under control.

He was satisfied with his plan until you padded into his room. Instead of wearing your usual leggings and t-shirt, you were wearing small shorts and a thin tank top with bits of lace framing the low neckline, the peaks of your breasts were visible through the thin fabric. Heat flooded Steve’s body and he immediately looked away, trying to stay under control.

“So what are we watching tonight?” you asked innocently.

He muttered out the name of the movie before clicking it on and dimming the lights. Then he grabbed a pillow to put on his lap, realizing that his plan wouldn’t work.

He couldn’t focus on the movie. And every time he thought he’d managed to put you out of his mind long enough to focus, you did something to steal his attention back-leaning over, giving him a view of your cleavage, reaching and bending over him for extra pillows, giving him a view of your ass, or the way you were absentmindedly caressing his arm as you watched.

BANG!

Steve jumped as something happened on screen. He wasn’t paying attention, so it took him by surprise.

“Really Steve? You should’ve seen that explosion coming from a mile away. Wait, are you even watching?” you asked.

“Of course, I am.” Steve replied. He steeled his eyes on the screen, so he didn’t notice your smirk or your hands until you had flipped the pillow off his lap, revealing his arousal.

“Really? Because you seem kind of distracted.” You said.

Steve’s face heated red with embarrassment. For a few seconds he fumbled trying to cover himself, different apologies running through his head, but then he caught sight of your smirk and the embarrassment drained away, replaced by something else.

“Wait a minute. Have you been teasing me this whole time doll?” he asked.

“Not the whole time. At first I didn’t know. I wasn’t sure.” You said.

“But you’ve felt the same way about me as I’ve felt about you?” he asked.

“Well I have a huge crush on you if that’s what you mean.” You said.

Steve grinned a boyish grin as he realized that you felt the same way. Then the boyishness faded away, as Steve finally stopped holding back. His eyes darkened with lust and his hands began lightly tracing your body.

“You said not the whole time?” he leaned down to whisper in your ear. He lightly kissed your earlobe and then started a downward trail of light kisses.

“No.” you said, your breath hitching, as his kisses blazed a trail down your neck. You savored the feel of his lips.

“Doll you’ve been driving me for a month. Was it on purpose?” he asked.

“Not until tonight.” You replied.

His eyes roamed your form, barely covered by the pajamas.

“So these were to tease me?” Steve asked as his fingers pulled at the low neckline of the tank top, pulling it down further to expose more of your breasts. He licked his lips at the sight.

You nodded.

Steve let go of the shirt and ran his fingers up the valley between your breasts, trailing them up to your chin.

“Use your words baby.” He said.

“Yes. I wanted to see.” You said.

“Thank you for telling me.” He said. He dropped his fingers from your face and your body. Before you could complain about the loss of contact, Steve grabbed you and pulled your body in between his legs. He leaned back against the headboard, pulled you against his chest, and then he did the most unexpected thing. He turned the movie back on.

“Steve what are you doing?” you asked him.

“Payback doll,” he said.

“How?” you asked.

“Shhh. Focus on the movie.” He said.

You tried to do as he said and you had almost succeeded. Then you felt his hand slide under your shirt. He slowly slid his hand up until he reached your breast. He cupped your left breast in his hand, then squeezed it gently.

“Baby these are perfect. Just like I always imagined. They fit so perfectly in my hands.” He murmured into your ear.

You couldn’t help but moan softly, loving the feeling of his hands on your body. Then one of his fingers brushed across your sensitive nipple. The peak hardened under his finger and you felt a rush of warmth shoot down to your core.

“Steve.” You moaned.

“Looks like you’re also as sensitive as I always imagined but remember. You’re supposed to focus.” He said.

You obediently tried to focus on the movie, but then Steve started kissing and sucking and nibbling at your neck. You leaned your head back, giving him better access. His kisses on your neck went straight to your core, just like his hands on your breasts. You squeezed your thighs together, trying to relieve some of the pressure.

You thought he didn’t notice until he moved his other hand to your thigh and pulled your legs slightly apart.

You groaned in displeasure, but he quickly made up for it as he slipped his fingers past the waistband of your bottoms and slid them through your slit.

“Fuck you’re so wet for me Y/N. Nice to see that I make you feel the same way I do.”

“You do Steve. Fuck you make me so wet. I’ve wanted you for so long.” You panted between your moans.

He slid one finger inside of you and rubbed your clit with his thumb.

“Show me Y/N. Show me how much you want me. Cum for me baby.” He said.

You grinded against his hand eagerly. His lips on your neck, his hands on your breast, and his fingers inside of you were sending such intense waves of pleasure through your body that your orgasm came quickly.

You moaned his name loudly as you came on his fingers. He waited a few moments then he pulled his hands out from under your clothes.

“Thank you Steve. Th-that was amazing, I thought you were trying to punish me though.” You teased.

He smiled sheepishly.

“Well I haven’t been a gentleman lately, staring at you and all, so I figured I’d make up for it, but we aren’t done yet,” he whispered, sliding the strap of your tank top off your shoulder.

“Next time you cum, it won’t be because of my fingers buried inside of you.” He said.


End file.
